The present invention provides a method and apparatus to avert water fowl settlements at night by using a humane, non-lethal method which is not objectionable to humans. Since it is proven that hazing of waterfowl, using certain methods, during daytime hours is effective, it stands to reason that a nighttime hazing process or program will be just as effective. Since it is dangerous and cost prohibited to man a hazing program at night, it is desired to haze in an unmanned manor in order to avert waterfowl settlements. While this invention may prove to be effective on other species of waterfowl, it is geared mainly towards hazing Canadian Geese by resetting their dark-adapted nighttime vision.
There are essentially two types of Canadian Geese. Interior Canadian Geese and Giant Canadian Geese. Interior Canadian Geese reside mainly in the United States and migrate from northern states to southern state. Giant Canadian Geese migrate from Canada to the United States. For practical purpose, Interior Canadian Geese will be referred to as resident geese and Giant Canadian Geese will be referred to as non-resident geese. Resident geese have a small territory that they habituate annually and they do not migrate to Canada. Non-resident geese are those that migrate to Canada annually.
This invention is meant to deal with the resident geese because they do not migrate far enough from their home territory like the non-resident geese. This invention is also meant to help keep migrating geese on the move and preventing them from becoming resident, non-migrating geese. The longer geese have access to a property unchallenged by predators or hazing, the stronger their tie to the land becomes, and with the stronger tie to the land, the harder it is to remove the geese from that property. Thus, the possibility of these non-migrating geese becoming resident geese increases.
There are many known and tried methods available today to remove geese from a property. Some of the methods in use today include but are not limited to: chemical repellants applied to turf, noise makers, barriers, visual deterrents such as balloons and Mylar tape, playback of recorded distress calls, lasers, flashing lights dead goose decoys and border collies are all methods used today. Some are more expensive than and others and some are more effective than others.
Chemical repellants are expensive, have limited residual effect and may have currently unknown environmental consequences.
Noise makers such as air cannons are not usually welcomed in residential areas and again have limited use while waterfowl may adapt quickly to the sound.
Visual deterrents such as balloons and Mylar tape barriers also provide limited results.
Playback of recorded distress calls have limited results as well since birds may quickly learn that the distress call is a false alarm.
Lasers and flashing lights are effective mostly during the dusk hours. However, it is not practical to man a laser during the nighttime hours.
Dead goose decoys have limited results when not combined with other methods.
Border collies provide one of the most effect methods of deterring waterfowl settlements during the day time hours. However, it is not practical nor is it safe to continue such a deterrent method at night.
Some methods will initially scare off geese, but geese are smart birds and they will quickly adapt to a new environment if it does not pose a real threat to their safety. The goal of this invention is to produce a method that will pose a serious enough disturbance or threat to the safety of the flock, that is not easily adaptable by the geese. The present invention will temporally disable resting waterfowl from visually detecting predators in their surroundings by disrupting their dark-adapted nighttime vision.
Waterfowl, specifically geese, appear to have several levels of defense against predators. Their first level of defense is the “watchdog(s)” of the flock. There is always at least one whom is watching for predators while the flock is grazing or resting. This one is the watchdog. When a predator is approaching, the watchdog will sound an alarm or distress call to alert the rest of the flock to the threat. Their second level of defense is entering the water. Assuming that water is very nearby, the flock will retreat into the water after the predator approaches within a certain distance of the flock. Their third level of defense is flight. If the safety of the water defense is penetrated, the flock will take flight for another area that is not as threatening. Usually, the flock will direct themselves to another nearby well known grazing area. Resident geese have a short list of resting and feeding areas from which they choose. So it is important to keep your property off that list.
The present invention is used to keep non-resident geese from becoming resident geese, and to remove geese from your property, by constantly resetting the dark-adapted nighttime vision of geese, thereby, changing their safe nighttime habitat they seek. Geese will usually, at night, rest on the water, away from land predators. Geese use their last level of defense, water, at night to protect themselves from predators. Geese spend a majority of their night resting on the water where it is safe. Once on the water for the night, geese use their first level of defense, their eyesight and the flocks watchdog to monitor their surroundings for predators. This is where and when the present invention intends to avert waterfowl from settling.
Geese have excellent eyesight. They have four retinal cones which allow them to see in the visible light spectrum as well as the UV spectrum. The visual light spectrum is from 400 nm to 700 nm, on frequency to a band ranging from about 400 to 790 THz. The UV spectrum is from around 300 nm to 399 nm. This invention operates within both the UVA and visual light spectrum. The goal of this invention is to temporarily incapacitate the visual defense system of the watchdog and flock by flashing distinct multiple patterns of light from both the UVA and visual light spectrum thereby making the zone unsafe to inhabit for the night. This is done by resetting the dark-adapted nighttime vision of waterfowl using LED's in the light spectrum mentioned earlier. It is believed that once the waterfowl obtained their dark-adapted nighttime vision, it can be interrupted and rest with a flashing light pattern that operates in both the visual and UVA light spectrum, which the waterfowl cannot adapt to the pattern nor give their eyes time to regain the optimum dark-adapted nighttime vision required for night time safety. This is exactly what will drive the flock from its location and avert their future settlements. At twilight, rods in the human eye provide most of the vision and green is brilliantly brighter at dusk and dark than during daylight. Red, and amber, its close relative, on the light spectrum chart, have little effect on the rods of the human eyes. That is why most navigational equipment is back-light in either red or amber so as not to disrupt or reset the full dark-adapted nighttime vision of the captain so that he/she may scan the waterways for obstructions. Once the full dark-adapted nighttime vision has been interrupted, it may take as long as 30 minutes to regain it. Red lights and amber lights do not disrupt the full dark-adapted nighttime vision once it is achieved. Since geese see in the same spectrum of visual light as we humans, it can assumed the same full dark-adapted nighttime vision principles apply. This scientific fact regarding dark-adapted nighttime vision in humans, it can be applied to geese as well since their receptors for vision are similar to the human eyes. In addition, the geese see within the UV spectrum as well. This is why this invention uses the green spectrum of 500 nm to 570 nm on frequency to a band about 540 THz., the green region of the visual spectrum, the brightest color perceived by the rods at dusk and nighttime, and the UVA spectrum of 300 nm to 399 nm, a spectrum also seen by geese. The 500 nm to 570 nm on frequency to a band about 540 THz produces the maximum sensitivity to the rods within the eye once dark-adapted night time vision has been achieved. The choice of these specific light spectrum LED's produced the best results in testing and is preferred for use within this invention.
It was discovered through testing, that by shining a bright hand held spotlight into a flock of waterfowl resting on the water late at night, that distress calls could be generated within the flock. Distress calls are usually sent to alert the flock to immediate danger and be prepare the flock for flight. As long as the light remained constant, the waterfowl would begin to relax, turn their backside toward the direction from which the bright light was emanating, and soon the distress calls ceased. However, if the spotlight was flashed in a repetitive rhythmic cycle, for example on 1 sec and off 1 sec distress calls were once again generated. Testing of the rhythmic flash cycle again found the flock turning their backs to the light source and adapted to the rhythmic cycle of the flashing of the spotlight. The waterfowl adapted rather quickly to this method and found them to turn their heads away from the light to avoid disrupting their dark-adapted vision and were soon able to put up a defensive position to regain their safety once again.
Initial testing of the apparatus using a rhythmic, 50% duty cycle of flashing lights produced little effect on the waterfowl. It appeared that waterfowl easily adapted to this cycle and did not avert the settlement even though the area was saturated with several apparatuses. Initial design of the apparatus also showed a problem with waterfowl roosting on the apparatus if it was stable while floating. This discovery lead to the current design of a self up-righting, singular, tubular structure. The present invention design produces an unstable surface in water for the waterfowl to roost and each roost attempt seen was unsuccessful. Also, the adaptation to a rhythmic 50% duty cycle of flashing light, lead to the usage of a compound cycle of distinct, unique light flash patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,815, issued Mar. 24, 2009, to Spiegel, describes a method to repel and disperse waterfowl using a autonomous laser beam generator that self activates via a motion detector and times out based on an elapsed timer. While this may be effective, the risk of humans being contacted by the laser may be great. Errant lasers not only pose a risk to humans, but also to the aviation community. There does not appear to be a method in place to maintain the direction of the laser and to assure that there is no contact with either humans or aviation community. Also, if used on a waterway, or on a floating dock area, or swim platform, the self activated laser system can pose a risk by temporally blinding boaters in the path of the laser.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,018 issued Apr. 20, 2010, to Wells, describes a method and apparatus to repel geese by using a single predetermined frequency flashing light mounted on a floatation ring. There is mention of using a product by Sunnyworld, from Shezhen Xinhonghua Solar Energy Co with a model number of SW-JSL003, traffic flash light, as the light source. The floatation ring on this device introduces an area for waterfowl to roost and possibly avoid exposure to the light. Also, the amber color of the light source does not fall into the range of effecting dark-adapted nighttime vision. In fact, amber can be associated with the range of color that does not effect the rods in the eye for dark-adapted nighttime vision. Also, the single rhythmic cyclical flashing light pattern, in our testing showed adaptability by the geese. The combination of the amber color and single rhythmic cyclical flashing light pattern may not be as effective as desired. Also, the Wells patent included both an upper and a lower floatation tube with a sealing collar between them, along with a stabilizing floatation ring.
The present invention avoids a place for possible roosting by using a singular elongated floatation tube that will list to any side or move down into the water, with any attempt by waterfowl to roost on top of the unit. For added roosting avoiding measure, this invention may include a bird spike to prevent an attempt to roost. This invention utilizes two spectrums of light, unlike a single spectrum as in the Wells patent; the green spectrum of 500 nm to 570 nm on frequency to a band about 540 THz., the green region of the visual spectrum, the brightest color perceived by the rods at dusk and night time, and the UVA spectrum of 300 nm to 399 nm, a spectrum also seen by geese. The 500 nm to 570 nm on frequency to a band about 540 THz produces the maximum sensitivity to the rods within the eye once dark-adapted nighttime vision has been achieved. The choice of these specific light spectrum LED's produced the best results in testing and is preferred for use within this invention. Also, this invention utilizes a microcontroller and its associated coding to provide an unlimited number of light patterns which may be combined to form a single compound cycle that is unadaptive by the geese.